Fearful Mistakes
by Rosethethief
Summary: When a trainer hesitates, so do their Pokemon, and in the midst of battle this can lead to very hasty mistakes... A Guzma fanfic, with some hints of GuzmaXOC, but still pretty ambiguous. Takes place during the post-game battle, although with a much different twist. Rated T for mild swearing, and some dark themes.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. Game Freak and the Pokemon Company does. However, I do own my Pokemon: Sun persona/OC, whichever term best fits.**

 **Whoo! I'm writing something that isn't Total Drama related for once, so go me! :D That bit of news aside, I've been wanting to write something with Guzma for quite some time now, but just wasn't sure how to... Until now, that is. I don't normally write any fics that involve OCs nowadays, (but there have been a few rare exceptions), particularly if it works out well with the stories I plan on writing, but you get the idea.**

 **A while there are a few hints of GuzmaXOC in here, I tried to keep their relationship pretty ambiguous near the end, because yeah, don't normally write these kinds of things. :P**

 **I think I did a pretty good job at keeping Guzma in character, at least, even managing to give him a bit of a softer side, too. But I think I did pretty good on this one overall, even though there's bound to be some typos that I missed, even after having looked over it so carefully.**

 **But anyway, hope you guys enjoy this, and please be sure to R & R! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

 **Fearful Mistakes**

Victory was just about in the former crime boss's grasp, as fiery gray eyes pierced into soft, yet determined brown ones… The Hau'oli City Beachfront was a lot more packed than usual, many of the bystanders having postponed their early morning activities in exchange for witnessing the intense battle that was currently unfolding before them; the newly-crowned champion of Alola had just been challenged to a Pokemon battle by the infamous ex-con of Team Skull, for presumably the last time.

The sun's rays gleamed off her glasses, trying to keep her cool in the midst of it all, as the salty ocean breeze gently combed through her long and wavy, dark brown hair. Guzma was definitely no pushover when it came to this battle over all of their other ones, his newly-honed skills something to be feared… Even with the help of her loyal Arcanine, Ahi, being able to do quite a bit of damage to most of his team, one Stone Edge from his Pinsir was all it took to prove too much for her canine companion.

But the trainer kept her head held high through it all, putting the rest of her faith in her remaining Pokemon: her beloved Primarina, who she had affectionately named Aqua, the very same Pokemon who had made this entire journey possible. On Guzma's side, was his sturdy Golisopod, his only remaining Pokemon and his faithful partner since he was small. As much as she loathed to admit it, the girl couldn't help but acknowledge the striking similarities their bond had and how much of it was shared with her own Pokemon. Secretly, it even made her heart melt a bit towards the hardened criminal…

A gruff voice, however, soon redirected the trainer from her deep reveries. "So, doll, ya ready to lose ta me yet?"

"It's Taylor, and no, I wouldn't dream of letting my Pokemon and I down." the champion corrected, affectionately petting the head of her trusted partner.

Guzma crossed his arms and looked away from the pair in disgust. "Tch, whatever… Just make yer move, already."

"Gladly." the brunette trainer beamed. "Alright, then Aqua, let's finish this off with one last Sparkling Aria."

The crime boss's eyes widened as the siren-esk seal readied its signature move, as he nervously ran a hand through his untidy white hair. It had all came down to this, proving to this brat that once and for all, _he_ was the strongest. And yet, despite all that, he found himself frozen in place… At a complete loss of what to do. He wasn't going to win this…

 _No, I ain't losing to her this time._

In the blink of an eye, Guzma had regained his composure, a wickedly fierce gleam in his eyes. "Golisopod, quickly, stop it in its tracks!"

The arthropod, having anxiously awaited its trainer's final move, lunged from him in a flash, startling the seal Pokemon with its swift movements. As quick as it had come, Golisopod then utilized its powerful claws, clamping the water type Pokemon's white muzzle shut, stopping the attack.

Guzma watched on in triumph at Primarina, completely helpless and writhing under the strength of his beloved partner, but his smile slightly faltered at the sight of the champion's face; in her brown, doe eyes he could sense her fear, and to some extent… _Horror._ These feelings only intensified as she stood there equally helpless, witnessing her precious partner flailing around violently, like some rag doll being roughly handled by a child.

Tears threatened to spill out over her eyes, down her reddening cheeks, as she clenched her hands into fists until her knuckles were white.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" the furious outburst caused the ex-con to flinch, as Golisopod hastily loosened its grip on Primarina.

Shooting Guzma a dirty look, the trainer immediately came to her Pokemon's aid, glancing over its condition in urgency. The crime boss just stood there, at a loss for words, while the disheartened girl kissed the crown of the seal Pokemon gently. Before he could even pull together some type of response, she was already one step ahead of him.

"What the hell did it do?! What the hell did _you_ do?!" the words surprisingly cut deeply into him, and not only that, but they _stung…_ For being the hardest guy around, Guzma felt pretty hurt and a little frightened by her sudden outburst, but the anger was justified.

 _I fucked up…_

Silently returning her Pokemon, and giving him one last wounding glance, the brunette stormed off towards the Pokemon Center, but not before silently uttering something under her breath:

 _"Are you happy now?"_

And just like that, Guzma was left alone, or so he thought, pondering over how much he had royally screwed things up.

Finally deciding to return Golisopod, the gang leader was met with a familiarly deep, gravely voice.

"That was quite the battle, but I can't say I fully approve of you and Golisopod's tactics."

Quickly turning his head, the troubled delinquent saw the familiar face of Hala, the kahuna of the island.

As if on cue, Guzma's expression turned sour, sharp gray eyes full of envy and wrath. "Yeah, well what's it to ya, old man? Why the heck should I even listen to you after giving up on ya all those years ago?"

Hala thoughtfully scratched his chin, thoroughly studying the ex-con. "While it is true that you have undoubtedly gotten stronger, even after abandoning the island challenge, there is still so very much you need to learn…"

Guzma just stared at the old man in disbelief. "Stop talking in riddles, old man! I dun need your inner strength bullshit…"

Much to his dismay, the island kahuna continued. "Having Golisopod target Primarina's strong point was quite clever, yes, but also _very_ reckless. Especially towards the Pokemon. It was clear to me from your battle that you were afraid of losing. When a trainer hesitates, so do their Pokemon, and in the midst of battle this can lead to very hasty mistakes. Guzma, you'll _never_ defeat Taylor this way."

Him? _Afraid?_ Ha! The thought made Guzma laugh. "Yeah, right. Since when have I been afraid of anything? Big bad Guzma ain't afraid of nothin'. That little brat was afraid of _me_ for almost crushing her! Tch, that's all…"

But deep down, he knew he was only fooling himself, by denying how right Hala was. And the stinging words of the champion still struck _deeply_ with him… Images of her anguished brown eyes crept up into his subconscious, haunting him. Seeing him as he is some type of monster… Well, _more_ of a monster than he already was.

"I think you know what needs to be done now." the old man smiled, as if he had secretly been able to read the gang leader's mind.

Letting out a deep sigh, Guzma glanced up ahead towards the Hau'oli City Pokemon Center, gray eyes full of resolve.

* * *

Guzma decided to be as inconspicuous as possible, because the _last_ thing he needed was to attract anymore negative attention on himself. Shrouding his face in the hood of his jacket and slipping his ridiculous shades over his eyes, he silently entered the Pokemon Center with ease.

Upon entering, he quickly scanned the inside of the building, until his eyes came to rest on the Alolan champion relaxing at the nearby cafe, too preoccupied to notice him, thankfully; she was sitting down at a small table with her Pokemon, praising and petting them as they all chowed down on some Poke' Beans. In any other instance, this kind of thing would make delinquent hurl, but at this moment in time, he actually found it quite sweet. However, it soon came to his attention that there were only _five_ Pokemon with her, the only one missing was… _Primarina._ Guzma felt his chest tighten as he darted towards the counter.

"Hey, yo! Girlie, is Primarina gonna be alright?"

Nurse Joy raised a speculative brow at the strangely-dressed man, doing a double take. "Come again?"

Guzma mentally facepalmed.

 _Either she's screwing with me, incredibly stupid, or just hard of hearing._

The next few words were already out of his mouth before he had a chance to filter them. "Quit the game playing, woman! Just tell me if her freaking Primarina's gonna be okay!"

All eyes were now immediately on him, including Taylor's, which Guzma could've sworn was smirking at him from the corner of his eye, but he ignored the thought for now as his face went red.

 _So much for staying inconspicuous… Thank Arceus for this fucking hoodie._

Nurse Joy awkwardly cleared her throat before answering. "If you mean Taylor's Primarina, then it's going to be just fine. All it needs is a little more rest, and it'll be good as new. No need to worry."

"Um, yeah, thanks." the crime boss tried his best to play it cool, shrugging it all off as if nothing even happened.

Guzma instinctively flinched once he felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder, and as he spun around to find the source, he was pulled into a benevolent embrace. Through the tint of his shades, he was able to make out who it was… The champion of Alola, was, hugging him, but… _Why?_ Was this just her way of apologizing? Did she secretly like him? Did she just want them to stay as friends? He was freaking _confused…_ But whatever the reason, Guzma found himself returning the hug, enjoying the warm and fuzzy feeling of her unspoken action.

Neither one of them cared about the curious onlookers as they both broke away, as Guzma joined her, accompanied with two mugs of Tapu Cocoa.

"You know, you _really_ do look ridiculous." Taylor giggled, taking a small sip of her drink.

The thug lifted his shades from his eyes, his expression mirroring hers. "Yeah, well, I guess I kind of deserved that, huh?"

"Well, maybe a little…" she smirked. "I know you really wanted to win, though, but it was a great battle all the same. Probably one of the best I've had in a while. Your skills are really something."

Guzma mulled over her words, piecing them together before mentally realizing how right she was, having found his own enjoyment in the battle himself.

 _Maybe this is what battling really is all about…_

"Yeah, it was a pretty good battle, wasn't it?" the former crime boss had the biggest grin on his face, while the brunette nodded in agreement.

The two eagerly continued to chat happily over cocoa.


End file.
